Personification of Perfection
by rinshy
Summary: She is seventeen. He is twenty four. The age gap is huge. But did it stop the duo from falling in love with each other…? Read to know…. TouyaXTomoyo
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is my first and would probably be my last fanfiction on Cardcaptor Sakura Anime/ Manga. Just so you guys know, Tomoyo and Touya are one of my most favourite pairing in the fanfiction world and I personally think that they make a very cute but all the more eventual couple. Various facts in the manga such as, Tomoyo resembling Nadeshiko so much, Tomoyo blushing when she saw how Touya's ears resembled Sakura's etc., I could not help but take them all as subtle hints of the impending romance between Touya and older Tomoyo (i.e. when Tomoyo grows up)…**

 **I intend to make this as a one-shot or if I feel like it, a small story with very few chapters. I hope you like this story!**

 **Blanket Disclaimer for all the chapters: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, Touya and Tomoyo would have ended up together at the end of the series….**

* * *

"How did I *CHUCKLE* end up with the most beautiful girl on planet?!"

Touya was fascinated with his little sister's best friend, who was currently cuddled up in his arms on the couch in the Kinomoto home, when all other occupants were out.

Tomoyo's immediate reaction was a soft giggle brushing sweetness in her boyfriend's heart. Yes. They have been dating for about eleven months now. They have had their best and worst times together which occasionally had bad arguments, but somehow they had surged through them all in success and are now a happy and content couple.

It all started when Touya who as an investment banker working in a popular Private Equity firm came down to Tomoeda for his upcoming M & A project at the town. He was pretty excited about getting back to his hometown as it was not often that he could get an opportunity to stay home with his father and little sister for full four months. After toiling like a dog day in and day out on various projects over two years, staying at home for four months seemed like a long vacation although his stay was for official reasons.

His flight reached Tomoeda on time and he wasted no time in getting a cab home. Inserting the spare key into the keyhole and turning it, he let the door unlock itself. Closing the door gently behind him he sauntered his way inside, his senses sharpened to pick up any form of life in the house. _Dad did tell me that he and Sakura will be home when I come…._ He wondered after which he heard the sound of kettle whistling. _I knew it!_ Touya thought excitedly when he made his entry into the kitchen, questioning himself how come the house was so quiet when Sakura was there.

"I'm home!" said he in his usual moderate enthusiasm, realizing too late that his had jaws dropped to find a stunning look-alike of his mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

"Welcome" said the damsel as she smiled the same gentle smile her mother had owned. The damsel in her apron was pouring the tea in the teapot. "You're right in time for tea"

 _Daidouji….?!_ Touya did not expect the presence of such a familiar but all the more beautiful guest, leaving him frozen. She carried the tray containing the teapot and two sets of cup and saucers and placed it on the table. From her face, features, hair, complexion, glow, physique, talk, walk and grace it was evident that she was the splitting image of his mother. May be her hair was a darker shade and her bangs were cut evenly on her forehead. Her eyes were obviously of different colour though.

"Touya….?" Asked the maiden tentatively, wondering why he has not said anything and why he has only been staring at her the whole time.

Clearly embarrassed of getting caught of shamelessly staring at her, Touya desperately tried to compose himself and said without thinking, "Sorry, I...I thought….*SIGH* You look like mom" _Gosh! Why did I say that?!_

The girl chuckled and teased, "And thought that I was her ghost? I hope I didn't scare you!"

Touya made his charming smile which he makes only to those special to him, before saying, "Nope" _You're too beautiful to…._ Touya blinked. _Where did that come from….?_

She only smiled her signature smile, making the man wonder how she gained possession of his mother's copyrighted smile.

"Have a seat. Kinomoto-chan had to go to the University in order to attend an urgent business. Sakura-chan needed help with the lunch. So, I invited myself to do the cooking while she left to get cake for dessert"

 _That's right…. He must have sent me a message… But, I have kept my mobile switched off and have forgotten to switch it back on…._ Touya thought as he eagerly took his seat opposite to her as if in a date and said, "So the monster took off with the easier chore leaving you with this difficult-"

"Oh no! It was I who insisted to cook. It's not her fault"

"Defending her as always, I see" Touya said with a smirk, as he took a sip of his tea, "I knew all too well how much she loves your cooking. Dad does too. They talk about you and your good cooking all the time that often tempts me to get back home"

Cupping her left cheek, the blushing girl said, "That's enough, Touya! You're flattering me!"

 _She's right…. I really didn't have to tell her all this… Why am I buttering her up so much….?_ Touya deliberated and said, "Not really… I'm just stating the fact"

"Well, then, let's see if your temptation subsists after you eat what I have made for lunch" she teased.

Touya smirked and said, "Bring it on"

After few moments of silence, Tomoyo started to talk about her school work, Sakura's cheerleading practice and Syaoran's soccer practice. Although the mention of the Li boy irked him, Touya was listening to it all keenly. On the other hand, the mention of her high school reminded him of the huge age gap between them. _She is seventeen….And I'm twenty four... Seven years is not a simple age gap…._ Touya stilled his thoughts and questioned himself where in the whole wide world did that thought come in….?

Touya began to state a gist of his professional life sharing few things here and there which were comprehensible with little efforts for the teen. He hated to admit to himself but this entire encounter seemed like a date to him as they were casually chatting with each other discussing about each others' lives. _She's very charming…. Was mom like her too….? I wonder if this is how dad felt about mom…?_ Touya blinked again in confusion. What was the matter with him…?! Did years of single-hood cause such sudden desperation in him for a woman. And this girl is not even a woman even if, with a little makeup, change in hairstyle and attire, she can pass off as an adult. She was only seventeen! A school-going kid! But the reminder only disappointed him.

Touya struggled in maintaining steady eye contact. Whenever her eyes strayed over something else, his eyes stealthily started to stray over the contours of her smooth, fair face and to a decent extent, over her thin frame, just to marvel over what the Creator would have gone through to chisel out this celestial sculpture of perfection in front of him. His heart silently started beating in a faster pace. _Man….! She's so gorgeous….! I wonder if she already has a boyfriend…._

The thought of her dating someone else made Touya upset beyond intelligence. Noticing the sudden change in demeanor of the man, Tomoyo called, "Touya…?"

Realizing that his gaze was on his empty tea cup, Touya refused to look up, knowing well that he was acting childish. He did not want her to see the look on his eyes that could give any of his secrets away.

"Touya…? Are you ok…?" said the worried girl as she reached out her hand to hold his. Shaken by the sudden contact with the soft hand on his, he looked up in surprise only to be taken aback by the grave look of anxiety in her amethyst eyes. Having been paralyzed by the thoughtful brown eyes of the good-looking man, who happened to be her long-time crush, Tomoyo was gazing in astonishment, as if she was cast under a spell. Two pairs of eyes were locked in a steady gaze for what seemed like eternity before which their subtle, sweet but all the more intense moment got interrupted by the sound of quick, clumsy footsteps filling the house.

"Sorry, I'm late!" said the green eyed girl, having lost her breathe after running her way back home.

* * *

 **So…? Did you like it….? Do you want me to continue….? Or leave this as a one-shot….? Please review and give me your opinion…. Thanks for reading! :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers! Thank you so much for your reviews, following and favouriting… Now, I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you like it….**

* * *

It has been four days after the lunch Touya had with Tomoyo and he found himself browsing through the pictures she took of Sakura on his laptop. They were contained in the CD she gave Sakura, which he thieved from his sister's room. The CD also contained a few pictures of herself either alone or with Sakura. It must have been snapped by the brat, Syaoran. Then, he found himself doing the most despicable thing. He was copying all the pictures that contained Tomoyo in it into a folder in his laptop. The evil side of him convinced him by saying that he was only researching the resemblance between her and his mother. But his conscience was aware that his act was nowhere close to decency and Tomoyo might not like it if she found out. But he also knew that she might never know unless he disclosed it himself.

He opened the images of his mom which he had digitized years ago, from the family album. He collaged many images of his mom and Tomoyo together just to see how close the latter is to the former in terms of looks. It was then, his dad knocked on his door and said, "Can I come in?"

Touya panicked for a moment. But he did nothing to hide what he was doing for he felt no need to. "Yes"

In came the elder man and said as he placed the tea cup on his son's table, "Here you go. Your favourite"

Giving him one short glance, he made a small smile and said, "Thanks"

The older Kinomoto made a teasing whistling sound when he saw what was on his son's screen.

"*CHUCKLE* I thought you were on your research on the transfer of net assets from the transferor to the transferee" his father teased.

Touya smirked and said, "I am". He was hinting the apparent transfer of assets/ qualities from his mother who was the transferor to the transferee who was Tomoyo. Fujitaka was an intelligent man, he caught the tip-off quickly. He merely raised a brow in amusement.

The son sighed and pointed at the screen. "The resemblance is amazing… Did you ever notice this…?"

Fujitaka leaned forward, scanned the screen and after few moments of silent deliberation, he said, "I've never contemplated having pictures of both side by side like you, now, have…." He paused before going on, "The semblance is indeed incredible" he muttered as if talking to himself.

After a moment he straightened up and said, "But I must admit that I already saw that coming when I first saw Tomoyo when she was but a mere five year old. I had thought that she must have been born by mistake to the Daiduojis instead of to me and Nadeshiko"

"Meaning, Sakura should have rather been born to the Daiduojis…?" Touya said with an evil smirk.

Fujitaka chuckled at that and said, "Now you're being nasty with you little sister, again". Then went on, "All the while I've been seeing her grow up gradually over the years that, probably did not leave me stumped as you are. I suppose you have seen her after what? Five years…?"

"Six and a half" Touya pointed out as he inwardly regretted not having seen her often over the years, his gaze fixed on the screen. He felt as if he had wasted years of youth without the camaraderie of the lass.

Fujitaka looked at the serious look on his son's face, then at the screen and then back to his face, in surprise. "Your tea is getting cold" said he in order to snap him out of the dream world.

"Hn" hummed Touya as he took his cup for a sip.

Curios about his son's feelings, he made a random statement, "If only she wasn't the sole heiress of the Daidouji empire, I would have considered adopting her, although chances of Sonomi giving her away was clearly zero"

 _And that would have made her my sister?! Yuck!_ Touya's nose scrunched for a split second, confirming his disgust to the elder Kinomoto.

"Where did you get these photos…? Of Tomoyo, I mean" Fujitaka could not help his curiosity.

Without any eye contact, inwardly praying that his face should be as expressionless as ever, he said as he pointed out to the empty plastic case that was on his table, "The CD". He did not want to lie to his father nor did he wish to admit that he ' _borrowed_ ' it from his sister's room without even telling her.

"I see". From his super short answers, Fujitaka noted that his son does not wish to reveal more that what he felt was necessary. So he took his leave without another word. Touya felt that his dad could not help his intelligent mind from analyzing his son's actions but the investment banker could care less.

* * *

One Friday evening, Sakura brought home, the cookies made by Tomoyo. At the mention of the girl's name, Touya grabbed the box from her and started munching them much to the annoyance of his little sister.

"Hey! Don't be selfish! It's meant for sharing, you know!" Sakura argued.

"Sakura's right! Don't you dare empty my share. Take Sakura's instead" Kero demanded.

"Kero!" an angry Sakura started chasing the little plushie around the house.

 _This girl has an amazing talent in cooking and baking…. She sings too…. I wonder if she'd be interested in taking her mom's place and look after the business….or live as a simple wife…._ Either way, Touya would not mind as long as she was his. _Wait what?!_

* * *

As if thoughts of the beauty were not haunting enough for Touya over the past few days, she made her visit to his house the very next day and brought more cookies after she came to know that Touya had cleared off more than half of the stock. Once she delivered one batch of cookies to Sakura she went and knocked Touya's door. He, who was standing with a book in his hand did not expected her in the least at his door he said, "come in"

In went the girl, closing the door behind her. His face immediately broke into a surprised expression which, in few seconds became soft with a gentle smile. Keeping up a steady gaze, Tomoyo approached him at an unhurried pace and noticed how his lips were stretching into a wider smile and his eyes were dilating over every step she took towards him, pooling in a ray of hope in her heart. Touya was too surprised to keep his facial expressions in check and to note that the girl has noted them all well.

"Here" said as she held out a box before him. Surprised yet again, Touya received and opened it to find a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Wow…." He said lifting his gaze to meet hers and asked dumbly, "Is this for me…?"

"Mmhm!" She hummed in agreement, "I have made a separate batch for Sakura which I just gave her"

"Thanks" he said, as he took one and nibbled, "But you just gave one yesterday"

"Sakura was not very happy about not having been had even one bite" she said as she made a sweet giggle that made the young man skip a beat, "Kero seemed to have had the rest of what was left" _after what you had…._

"Mmm…..Yum" mumbled he, which almost sounded like a moan making the hair on the girl's neck stand, "This is really good. Better than yesterday"

The compliment earned a blush from the teen.

He teased, "But I can't promise that I won't touch that monster's batch, mind you"

"Touya! Don't be wicked!" Tomoyo teased back.

"Being wicked with the wicked"

"Sakura is NOT wicked! She's the sweetest thing I've ever known"

"Really? I've seen better"

Tomoyo blinked in shock. Who could Touya think as sweeter than his beloved sister?

"Who"

"You"

Touya was smiling his trademark smile that always reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place. She went wide-eyed and blushed even more. Does he regard so highly of her….?! Tomoyo dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to maintain the eye-contact.

Touya shifted his legs with a little bit of uneasiness due to the girl's sudden silence. May be he shouldn't have said what he just did. It was only moments after which he realized that the way he said it, could give the wrong idea. He managed, "Not even Sakura would bake me so many cookies within two days in a row"

The humour lightened her mood and she smiled at him. "You could ask for more whenever you want"

"And trouble you?"

"It's not trouble. I love baking"

"But still…"

"I know you love strawberry cheesecake. I'm baking it so that I can bring it here tomorrow"

"You're spoiling me" he complained playfully.

"Nope, rather I'm spoiling myself"

Touya raised a brow wondering what she really meant by that. Tomoyo's faintly painted cheeks did nothing to clarify him.

"Only if you let me return the favour"

"You really don't have to"

"I could say the same to you"

"Umm…", Tomoyo blinked in forethought. What could Touya possibly give her that she would want. _May be he could cook me some lunch…? Or dinner…?_

Having lost control on his thoughts and mouth, he blurted out, "There is this carnival on the outskirts and I was wondering if we could-"

"I'd love to!" chirped the pretty bird in excitement.

Touya blinked. Before he realized that he actually asked his little sister's best friend out, she agreed. That was pretty fast even for Touya.

"Well, it's a" _date then!_ "a…settled!" Touya almost bit his tongue before he stopped from saying the word 'date'.

"I'll bring home the cake tomorrow morning and store it in the fridge"

"And I'll take you to the place right after. We'll spend the whole day there and get back in the evening"

"Then we'll cook dinner"

"And have the cake for dessert together with dad and Sakura"

"Perfect!" said the lass in ecstasy as she lifted her hands up and held them together entwining her fingers. Unbeknownst to herself, she made a small but all the more graceful bounce. She turned around and as she made her way out, she said, "I'm so excited!"

A soft chuckle rumbled under his breathe. But he was left confused whether she was excited about the carnival, the cake and dinner or about being with him. As much as he secretly wished that the latter was the case, he highly doubted if that would be so.

It had been ages since Kaho had dumped him and this happened to be his very first date after the break up, if at all this could be called as one. He felt that he looked forward to it every bit as much as Tomoyo.

* * *

 **I know the pace is a bit slow…. But I'll make sure you'd enjoy the read….**

 **Please drop a review…. :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! the shift key in my keyboard has been turned on and I haVe no idea how to fix it! sorry I Couldn"t PM you all because of that! please keep reading and reviewing!  
**  
 **(warning: The pace of the story could be a bit slow but that"s my writing style_pls bear with me and I shall make sure you"d never regret it)  
**

* * *

After having slept poorly in the night he woke up on Sunday morning, earlier than the rest of the household and went to kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself. He knew he was looking forward to the 'date' if he could call it that at least with himself and his excitement only grew by the hour. It was only 7.30 AM, too early to do anything. It was cruel that time had to move too darn slow that morning. He decided that he can take a shower. After a steamy bath, he put on some cologne wondering if Tomoyo would like it. He went wide-eyed at his trail of thoughts and sighed in helplessness. It wasn't like this was an official date, nor was she officially his girlfriend and the most important fact is that she was but a mere child! A teenager at school! What would she think of him if she got to know how dirty his thoughts have started to breed around her? She'd probably freak out and run away from him.

Having successfully disconcerted his mind, he went and opened his cupboard. Was it just him or was it really that he had very limited casual clothes…? How long has it been for him since he went for shopping for casual attire…? Two years may be…? Yes… Ever since he started working and gotten busy with his work which demanded his labour almost all days and several nights even, there were no need to get casual clothes for he never had a chance to breath. Plus he never dated. He made a mental note to go for shopping the ensuing weekend. May be his dad could accompany him.

Unlike the normal days where he simply picked up clothes on a random basis spending 0.5 second for doing so, this time it took him several minutes to choose the most decent piece of set, which was a white T shirt, over which he'd wear a dark blue, checked, full-sleeved shirt. He pressed the shirts hot in order to make them presentable and then wore them. He put on a pair of mild blue jeans.

Then he went and sat on his bed and checked his mobile for notifications. Apart from few annoying work-related mails, he checked for messages, realizing too late that he never shared his mobile number with Tomoyo. He checked the time and it was 8.30 AM. She'd surely be awake or was probably on her way. He debated with himself why he should call her at all and even if he did what he should say. After a few minutes of debating and having formed no conclusion with all the internal confusion he clicked the dial button. Before he could cut the call, it already got connected and it was only up to Tomoyo to attend it.

Cursing himself, he raked up his mind for something to say to her that made sense.

She picked the call…. Touya gulped and held the device against his ear.

"Hello?" came a sweet, soft voice confirming him that it was indeed Tomoyo.

"Um-Hi, Daidouji"

There was a two-seconded pause which felt like forever to Touya while cursing himself for not mentioning his name.

"Touya…?" she asked tentatively.

"Heh. You found me"

"Of course I would! Just that you caught me by surprise!"

Her strong affirmative pleased him to the end of the world and he did not know why. She made it sound as if it was very natural for her to recognize his voice although they never talked over phone before, except may be a very few times, that too several years ago.

"Um. Sakura said that the brat might join us for dinner so I was wondering if you made enough cake for him as well" He congratulated himself for coming up with this at the right time. He reminded himself that he was a pretty intelligent creature, "Because I wouldn't want to sacrifice my share for the brat. That would solely be Sakura's problem. We might as well buy some on our way back"

He heard her amused giggle before she said, "Sakura told me last night. So, I've made enough so that you could even take two serving"

"Wow….Thanks…" Touya raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Um….*CHUCKLE* You caught me by surprise, really! I don't remember giving you my number"

That caught Touya by surprise in return as he mustered a reply, "I got it from Sakura". Which was true, in a way, because, he simply nabbed her mobile phone and got the number from the contact list when forgot her mobile behind in the living room before going to her room. He could only pray that Tomoyo wouldn't ask his sister about it. Yes. that was low. Very low. Where did all his ideals go? He began to wonder how low he was going to dig himself into in trying to get close to Tomoyo.

"Touya…?"

Tomoyo's voice broke the line of thoughts and grabbed his complete attention.

"Mm?"

"I-um…I'm on my way. Shou-should I hang up….?" Tomoyo stammered.

"Uh yup. Bye"

"Bye"

Touya sighed. A short chat on phone. That felt good.

It was after several minutes after which he heard the door bell ring. Pulling up his folded sleeves keeping them at elbow length, he almost sped to the door to beat Sakura to it who was having breakfast in the kitchen.

The damsel made his jaws drop, yet again, with her pure white crew neck, long and puff-sleeved, chiffon top and dark blue shorts. The top revealed as much as her pale collar bones on either side. Her shorts, although was of decent length, much to his worry, revealed the long, smooth curve of her fair legs. She was wearing matching blue wedges which made her look taller. Her long cascade of dark hair was tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon. How did she know the colour of the clothes he was wearing? Don't tell me the kid has fixed some kinda hidden camera in my room….! They very thought made him blush for a split second. Anyone seeing them both together for the first time would assume that they were a couple, especially due to the matching colours of outfits. As for Tomoyo, she was stunned too, probably because of the colours of Touya's dress matching hers.

It took a couple of seconds for Touya to notice that she had worn a little bit of make up on her face, eyes and lips, accentuating the look of a grown-up on her. And a thin chain around her neck with a sparkling blue pendent. If only they were officially dating, he would have mustered up some courage to throw subtle compliments on her beauty and costume.

"Tomoyo!"

Sakura's voice from behind broke the duo from the trance.

"Hey, Sakura" said Tomoyo as she entered the house. The girls were chatting as they kept the cake in the fridge.

Touya's eyes invariably followed the long-haired lass. Due to the daze he was in, he forgot to speak to her and welcome her. He sighed as he realized that he must have looked stupid in front of her.

"Aw! I've wanted to go to the carnival too! But, you guys are going without me!" Sakura complained.

"Cancel your date with that brat and you're more than welcome to join us" teased Touya. Although he had planned this as a 'date' and wouldn't encourage a third wheel, he knew as a fact of his life that his little sister would never miss a date with Syaoran for something like this.

"No way!" said Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled her gentle smile and said, "Then bring Syaoran along with you and let's make this a double date!"

Touya went wide-eyed yet again. Did Tomoyo just say that! He did not expect her to call this a 'date' in the least. So she considers this as a date just as he does?! Boy! Was he glad to hear that! He stole a glance at the beauty. That's right…. She's not a child anymore…. She's old enough to date and for her age, she probably knows pretty much everything about dating and relationships….

"No! Syaoran wanted to go to this movie very badly. I can't simply ask him to cancel it, at the last hour!"

"Then we could all go again together, some other time" pacified Tomoyo.

"Yeah…." Said Sakura and checked the clock, "WHOOPS! It's already 9.10 AM! I better start getting ready!"

"Aw! I can't videotape you today!" complained Tomoyo with a cute pout on her pink lips, which earned a smile from her date.

"Ah-heh-heh", Sakura sweated anime style in embarrassment and got inside her room.

"Have you brought your camera today?" said he.

Tomoyo turned her attention to the speaker and nodded.

"Give it to me"

She did.

Touya switched on the device and the beep sound from the clicks he made told her that he was checking few things.

"For a change", said he as he brought the videocam in front his face, pressing his one eye against the lens, "Let it be you who gets taped". The most furtive, sinister part of him wanted to use this as a chance to capture the damsel's form as a permanent record, not to mention the perks of being able to ogle at her through the camera all he wanted. Yes. It was dirty. But Touya would never admit it even to himself.

Tomoyo's jaws dropped and face went red, pulling his lips into a teasing smirk.

"Touya! NO! Please!" panicked Tomoyo and closed the camera's lens with her hand.

"Why not?"

"It's so embarrassing!" said the girl whose face was beet red. Touya was amused to no limits to find the bold, calm and composed princess, in such a panicky, embarrassed state out of her wits, not to mention her fierce blushing.

"Remind yourself of the tortures you have subjected my little sister to over these years by recording her all the time. Now it's your turn" he was persistent in teasing.

"Ah…! But…That's different!"

"I don't understand. How is it any different?"

Because it is YOU, who's taping me….. is what Tomoyo wanted to say but bit her tongue from letting it slip. She only looked up and met his gaze.

"Just lemme do this…. You won't regret it"

If he put it that way, there was no way she could deny him. She finally conceded.

Just stay calm. Be a professional. Be causal. Be yourself. Tomoyo was telling herself so that she could be as candid as possible. She didn't want to disappoint Touya by screwing it up.

"Go stand by the door" He said before taping the toe to head vision of the lass. Before leaving, he grabbed a small bag to keep her camcorder and his own camera. He decided that he had to capture as many memories of their first date as he can.

* * *

 **As I said the pace is a bit slow_hope you enjoyed it**

 **please drop a review! it makes a lot of difference!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Readers! I must admit that at first I was a tad but disappointed that I didn't have many readers and even the few reading this didn't drop a review... Then I realised that as long as this story has readers, even in a small number, I would still write this story... Or so I hope...**

 **So, here's your chapter 4... Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was a 30 minute long drive to the carnival. They talked very little. Rather, it was Tomoyo who did most of the speaking which was predominantly about what happened in school last week. Touya was clever to distract himself from the influence the air had around him and Tomoyo by switching on the radio. Why was he feeling so tensed around her...? Was it her exposed thighs...? Touya was furious with his own cheap, low perverted mind. How could he?! She was, after all, his little sister's best friend! Seven years of age gap! Touya kept reminding him of the age gap just to prove to himself how impossible it was for a relationship to develop between them.

They reached the destination. The moment they entered, he found almost every one around turning to see them in awe. Some of them were even whispering to their companions and it wasn't hard for Touya to guess that they were talking about them. Tomoyo was a beauty indescribable in words, not to mention her attention grabbing attire. And he knew he was quite a head-turner himself.

A few hadn't even realized that their whispers weren't low enough to escape the couple's eardrums. " _So cute!" "Mom! Look there!" "Such a cute couple!"_

All Touya could hope was that his face remained unaffected especially after he noticed Tomoyo blushing.

 _"_ _Woah! Lookkit here!"._ Touya was alarmed to hear a male voice behind. He noticed that a bunch of guys were ogling at Tomoyo, rather at her exposed fair skin beneath her hips. He totally lost it. The bunch of perverts almost trembled when they saw Touya's scorching glare. He marched few steps towards them wondering which fool amongst the lot deserved to be punched first. The goons didn't give him any chance for physical assault, they simply ran away. Noticing Touya's threatening stance, Tomoyo was alarmed.

"Touya...?" she called as she neared him, "Is everything alright?"

 _NO, it's NOT!_ His mind bellowed. He wordlessly turned around and started walking into the hoards of shops without even glancing at Tomoyo. He didn't want to intimidate her with his temper.

"Ah!" Tomoyo exclaimed at his reaction. It was his misfortune that she got, in fact, intimidated by his wordless stance. She gulped and followed his pursuit. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" the worried girl asked.

Touya still refused to look at her. He only kept marching forward. _Don't say it. Don't say it._ "It's not about what you did" _Shut your f***ing mouth!_ "but about what you're wearing" _Damn! You jerk! Why did you even say that?! You'd scare her away! Besides, what right do you have to comment on her attire in the first place?!_

Tomoyo was clearly shaken by his statement. It really took her off guard. It took him a while to realize that Tomoyo was no longer following him. He turned around and only to find that she was gone. His heart sank to the bottom of the earth. Not even a minute inside the carnival and he just ruined a perfectly planned date. What's wrong with him anyway?! Why can't he be moral like the other guys and take things coolly?! And why did he have to get pissed over a pair of shorts Tomoyo was wearing? It was not even inappropriate! Besides, who doesn't wear them, anyway!? For God's sake, Sakura owns more number of shorts than any other clothes!

It wasn't hard for Touya to guess that she'd be heading to her house already. He was such a jerk! No wonder Kaho dumped him. Which girl would want to date a narrow-minded fool like him? But he couldn't just leave the place. He started weighing the consequences of calling her. He took out his mobile phone and kept staring at the screen as if it would come up with a useful suggestion. But wait... She wouldn't have gotten far within the time, would she? May be he should go after her and apologize. And that would be so embarrassing... But what if he simply got back home and act as if nothing happened? That would be easier but only for a short while. His dad would figure out something went wrong if he found him back at home and alone... No... He should go after her and apologize... That's right...

Sound of quick footsteps shook him out of his thoughts and there stood the very object of his anxiety but costumed in a simple, yellow, half-sleeved woollen shirt and a long, ankle-length, brown skirt instead. Somehow the blue shoes didn't look odd and out of place on her despite the color of her dress. Touya was stunned by her unexpected return, her new clothes and how beautiful she looked in them. The girl took a moment to catch her breathe after a minute long running. She saved the trouble of him asking her by saying, "Something told me I might need another set of clothes"

Seconds passed in silence before he opened his mouth, "You really didn't have to-"

She interrupted by saying, "I feel more comfortable now" which was not true. She was equally comfortable with shorts. Just that she found Touya uncomfortable with her in the dress when she wore them in public that made her change it right away. She didn't realize till then, how important Touya's opinion was to her.

Touya was rendered speechless yet again. How many times was she going to stump him like this? He knew that no ordinary girl would have put up with his age old ideas. He was never against girls wearing shorts and that included his sister. But strangely he was dead against Tomoyo wearing anything exposing. _Goddammit!_ Touya cursed himself. If he wasn't ashamed enough till a minute ago, Tomoyo's empathy only shamed him more. She actually changed her dress to something which was anything but exposing the next minute, just because he didn't approve her exposing ones!

All he could say was, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

She interrupted him again, "There's nothing for you to apologize. You were only acting in my best interest. I know you wouldn't have acted like that if those guys weren't acting the way they did"

 _How empathetic! Just like mom!_ Touya eyebrows raised in surprise as his gaze bore into hers.

Seconds ticked away like hours before Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling in amusement, lips smirking and tone teasing, "Are we going to keep standing like this all day...?"

That relaxed Touya's facial features as a grin broke out. "Let's go" he said as he held out his hand. Tomoyo was only eager to grab it both finally started their adventure together in the carnival. From shooting the duck to ferry wheel, they tried almost everything. Both felt at ease with each other when they played various games together. Neither Touya nor Tomoyo could remember the last time they had so much fun. Amidst the excitement, Touya didn't fail to tape her. When he was clicking pictures of Tomoyo, Tomoyo demanded that she should take pictures of him, which he reluctantly consented. He was never one in front of camera although he'd enjoy being behind it. He didn't want to disappoint Tomoyo so he managed to make causal poses and make his infamous and all the more sexy smile making the girl's stomach do somersaults. Her mind was flooded with wildest imaginations all having Touya being intimate with her. She was blushing furiously but all she could hope was that it should remain unnoticed. There came a middle – aged couple with a camera, politely requesting Touya to click pictures of them. He agreed and kept his own camera inside his pocket. After he clicked a few shots of them, they thanked him and offered him to click pictures of him and Tomoyo. He blinked once before nodding. Touya went and stood beside Tomoyo at distance of half a feet.

The man chuckled and politely suggested, "Shy are we? Draping her shoulder with your arm would look better". His wife nodded in agreement.

Touya hesitated for a moment. Having seen no negative reaction from Tomoyo, he dared the gamble. Her instant leaning into his hold both surprised and pleased him. He relaxed and put on back the casual look in his face.

As the wife smiled widely, the husband said, "Now that's more like it!". After clicking a couple of shots, the couple left after returning the camera to Touya. Both him and Tomoyo heard what the man was telling his wife as they walked of _"They're just as shy as we were on our first date... Reminds me of those days..."_

Okay, that was pretty embarrassing even for Touya. The entire universe, except him and Tomoyo is convinced that they're a couple. As much as they enjoyed, the day had come to an end almost too soon. They had to get back home and start preparing for dinner.

"Are you OK with cooking tonight...? We could always order pizza" said he during their drive back home.

Tomoyo said with a chuckle, "I know what gave you the idea. I'm not tired at all. I can cook".

 _She's too darn smart for her age!_ Touya thought. "Don't push yourself so hard. Sakura, dad and the brat would be just fine with pizza".

"You do know, Touya, that nothing, not even you, can stop me from my favorite hobby" she teased.

Touya couldn't help the smirk after hearing that. "Only if you let me do half the cooking"

"Touya..." Tomoyo drawled in a warning tone.

"Tomoyo..." Touya drawled back.

"You could always do the cleaning"

"Nope. That's always Sakura's department"

"You meanie!"

Touya merely chuckled at that. Both didn't fail to notice that their conversation was like those of a wedded couple. That silenced them both for some time after which they reached the house.

Tomoyo didn't take any break. She wore the apron and started off with cooking. Touya did his best not to get noticed by her of his staring. She looked so beautiful and she resembled and behaved so much like his mom, that made her look like the most perfect form of lawful wedded wife. _Which she is not, genius!_ His mind warned him that he was letting his horses of imagination run off too far. That didn't stop him at all from daydreaming of hugging her from behind while she was at the stove, trailing soft kisses on her soft nape, neck and then to her shoulder enticing sweet giggles out of her. How his hands would feel as it roamed up her clothed, flat stomach, towards...

Touya shut his eyes driving away the demonic thoughts. _FOCUS!_ He mentally yelled at himself and continued with his part of the chore. The dinner was ready in a short while. Fujitaka who was away for a short while, was the first one to come who was followed by the Sakura and Syaoran.

"Ahhh! Lovely smell!" Sakura said as she entered the kitchen.

"Welcome, monster. You're right it time for cleaning" teased Touya.

Sakura glared at her brother and stuck out her at him. Then she smiled at Tomoyo and said, "If guys have done all the cooking, then I should at least be doing the cleaning"

It was when Syaoran entered the kitchen. Before Touya could react, Tomoyo was quick to whisper in a warning but gentle tone, "Touya, be nice". God knew what calmed him the next instant that made him wordlessly ignore his little sister's boyfriend.

They had a nice chat throughout the dinner, even though Touya and Syaoran never talked directly to one another. Touya was glad that he got his promised two servings of the cake apart from the portion he stole from Sakura, much to her annoyance. She was whining and complaining how evil her elder sibling was when all she did was waiting the whole day to have her share of the cake.

"I'll bake you a new one, Sakura" said Tomoyo who was sweating anime style.

"You're just being awfully kind to her" teased Touya.

Tomoyo let out an exaggerated sigh and teased back, "Well, I must make up for your evil ways, by being overly nice with her, just to strike the balance". That earned an amused chuckle from the eldest Kinomoto (Fujitaka) while making the junior Kinomoto (Touya) smile. With this little crowd, Fujitaka felt that his family was already complete. He wondered if this is how it's going to be all the way down the years after the marriage of his children.

It was already 9 PM and upon Touya's stubborn insistence, Tomoyo called her bodyguards to inform that she'd be dropped by Touya.

His heart was sinking as they neared her house. They hadn't talked much during the drive and all of a sudden, the route to Tomoyo's house seems very short to him.

"Here we are" said he in regret as he pulled over in at the gate of her house.

"Thanks for the ride... And for the trip to carnival, for the dinner... For everything"

Touya raised his brows and teased, "Sounds like a farewell speech"

Tomoyo chuckled and said, "We'll it's not! At least, I didn't intend it to be"

"Yeah, I know" Touya shrugged.

Tomoyo sighed. "I had so much fun today... Don't remember the last time I had so much fun. It's almost like a dream"

Touya wondered how was that the girl said exactly how he was feeling at that moment. "I feel the same" was all he said.

"You surely made up for all the cookies I made for you". This rendered the man speechless. It was merely an excuse he came up with to ask her out.

Touya's silence worried the girl. _So,Touya...? Is it all over, between us...? Are we ever gonna see each-_

"Now that I've had a lot of your cheesecake, which happens to be the best ones I've ever had, I think I should be making up to you for those too" Touya hinted.

Tomoyo's heart started beating fast as she said with a chuckle, "What do you have in mind?"

"Ah... Not much of a plan really... But I do have this shopping agenda that I have in line"

"Shopping what?"

"Clothes... And may be a new pair of shoes..." he smirked and said, "I might need an expert to get me those that are trending. Fashion is not my forte, you know"

Tomoyo smirked back and said, "Ready when you are"

"Sunday?"

"Saturday. I have a test on Monday" said she biting her lower lip expectantly.

"Then Saturday it is. Let's meet at the Square Mall after breakfast"

"Then do shopping during the noon, followed by lunch"

"Movie in the afternoon"

"Deal!"

And before their first date was over they were already in for the second. Tomoyo hopped out of the car and entered the campus through the open iron gates. Only after seeing her surrounded by her bodyguards did he leave the place. He knew he was going to look forward to the weekend throughout the weekdays. But what was he going to do between Monday and Friday other than slog like a dog at office? May be he could text or even call her once in a while, just to know how she's doing. Touya was wearing a smile all his way back home.

* * *

 **So...? How was it...? Lame...? Boring...? Slow...?**

 **Please drop a review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi dear readers! Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoriting! Sorry for making you wait for another week. As a reward for your patience, I've made this chapter Super long! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

In the late evening of Tuesday, Touya retired early in his room right after dinner, skipping the usual post-dinner family chat, giving fatigue as an excuse. He sighed emptily after checking his mobile for the 23rd time during the day, for any notification that connected with Tomoyo. There was none.

She wouldn't make the first move. He knew that. But how was he to make any move in the first place? He didn't have anything specific or relevant to talk to her! Even if he sent her a text on a random basis, it would only give her the wrong idea that he's interested in her. How was he to remain in close contact with her without seeming interested? Especially when she happened to be one of the smartest girls in town!

As much as he was tempted to text or call her, he knew that he had to be patient. He had to keep his cool with her and seem indifferent. He decided that he wasn't going to try contacting her until further notice. Let her think that he really doesn't care. Yeah... He better play safe for now.

Days passed in painful loneliness with no word from Tomoyo. It was finally Friday and his resolution had been eroded away by then. He took out his mobile and tapped the mobile keyboard swiftly and sent a short text.

 _Hi. Our shopping plan is due tomorrow. Are you still in...?_

*BEEP* came the sound from his device right after 4 minutes. It was reply from Tomoyo.

 _Yes. Thanks for the reminder though..._

Touya's eyebrows scrunched up.

 _So, you forgot...?_

 _Of course, not. Just thanking you for considering to remind me._

 _Oh, ok. But are you really ok with it...? I mean... You really don't have to come, just because I asked you to..._

 _What ever gave you the idea that I'm coming 'just because you asked me to'...?_

Touya blinked. What was he going to say to that...?

 _We'll, you do have a test on Monday._

 _I've already prepared for it. Spent all the evenings of this week on it._

 _Wow... Good job..._

 _Thanks._

 _Should I come and pick you up...?_

It was Tomoyo's turn to blink. She bit her lower lip, mulling over the tempting offer. The problem is, she can't have Touya at her doorstep every time and invoke suspicion of her mother. In fact, she only told her mom that she has some sewing materials to purchase, that she had to go to the mall the next day. It was only partly true and she didn't want her mom to know that she formed any part in Touya's shopping regime.

 _No need. I don't want to delay you. My driver would drop me._

Touya was inwardly disappointed but didn't let himself know that.

 _You wouldn't be delaying me. But if you have your driver to drop you, then it's fine._

 _Thanks for the offer anyway. May be next time._

Touya smiled at that. 'may be next time'

 _Sure. Will text you once I start from here and once when I reach. Good night._

 _So would I. Good night._

A short conversation via texting. That felt good again. He went to bed with a hope another long, beautiful date.

* * *

As promised, Touya sent texts when he started and when he reached the mall, to Tomoyo. He was in the clothes store in the men's section. In less than five minutes, he got a call from Tomoyo.

"Daidouji? Where are you?"

"Ground floor near the entrance"

"Come to first floor, 'Lifestyle', men's section"

"Right!"

Then she hung up.

 _She's coming..._ Touya's heart started to beat fast. Was he nervous?! But why?! She was just a young teen! His little sister's best friend! Touya sighed. How many times was he to remind himself that...? Was that going to change his secret attraction towards the girl...?

"Touya"

Touya turned around and if his heart was not beating fast enough till a moment ago, it sure did thump against his chest when he beheld the damsel, clad in long sleeved, knee-length, polyester frock, which was plain navy blue up to her waist. The skirt was pure white with horizontal navy blue stripes. The royalty of the colour contrasting against her pale skin made her glow like a fairy. Touya realized that he was staring at her with his mouth partly open which embarrassed him out of his wits.

"Um..." He decided to start a conversation but was unsure what to say.

"Let's start" she suggested and started to look for casual clothes that are in trend, for his size. And not before long, together they picked a lot of them. Touya went for trial and showed Tomoyo after he wore each set. Tomoyo discarded a couple of them. She thought that the colour didn't suit him.

Both Tomoyo and Touya found that it was quite enjoyable when Touya had to try the clothes on and show it to Tomoyo every time for her opinion. Touya loved it particularly. Her attention exclusively on him was pleasant and satisfactory.

And at the end, they bought three T shirts, five shirts, two pairs of jeans and a pair of shoes for casual wear. They exited the store with Touya carrying most of the bags. Upon Tomoyo's relentless insistence, he let her carry the T shirts because they weighed the least.

"That was quite a harvest!" Touya said. He was very happy because it wasn't often that he bought so many clothes at one go!

"Hm...? But, from the way you had told me earlier, I thought you're gonna buy the whole store!" Tomoyo faked an exaggerated sigh.

Touya chuckled. "Do you have anything to buy?"

"Yes. Only a few sewing materials"

"Ok then, let's go get them"

"Mmhm! The store is in second floor"

Much to his surprise, Tomoyo took no longer that 5 minutes in the store before she bought them.

It was time for lunch so they went to the food court in the mall and had pizza. They had good chat while they ate. After which they entered the multiplex which was inside the mall.

They waited there for a few mins till the movie's time came. They were talking about all the other films which were released in the month while they waited. When their time came, they entered the theatre.

They found their seats and sat together. They movie started in a couple of minutes and much to Touya's relief, the movie was good enough to hold the interest of both. He didn't have to be overly conscious about how close she was sitting beside him in the darkness of the theatre. And not before long, the movie was over. It was already 4 PM.

Tomoyo got a call. She excused herself from his presence, went to a secluded part of the mall and attended the call. It was her mother who called just to check up on her. Tomoyo lied to her mother for the first time by saying that she felt so bored that she went to the library and was reading. She knew that her mother would never ask her driver about it.

Her mother bought that because that was so like her daughter. She told her to come home soon to which she agreed.

She went back to Touya and before he could ask if something was wrong that made her look upset, she said, "It's getting late. I gotta go"

Touya nodded. "You have your driver...?"

"Yes. I called him too. He'd be waiting at the entrance"

 _Woah! That was fast! Is she that desperate to leave..?!_ Touya's heart sank. She was leaving. And he couldn't stop her. He walked with her to the entrance. She gave him his bag and got in the car. She waved him bye to which he waved back before the car started.

He wasn't lucky this time because he wasn't given the time and opportunity to muster up the courage and ask her when they were to meet again.

Touya took out his cellphone and sent her a quick message.

 _Pls message me once you reach home_

He knew he didn't have to make sure she reached home safe because it was her driver who was taking her home. But he couldn't fight the temptation to text her. He went and got it in his car right away. He had to go home too. His mobile beeped the next minute.

 _Sure. And thanks for the wonderful time._

 _Isn't that my line...? Thank you for coming._

Touya kept texting her when he was made to wait in traffic and signals on his way home.

 _No, please, don't be formal. I'm glad to be of some use to you._

Touya's heartstrings pulled at her words. She was painfully kind. Did he even deserve her...?

 _You were more than just being useful._

Touya clicked the 'send' button before he decided against it. He immediately regretted it. His choice of words could only give the wrong idea. Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat when she opened his latest message. Another message followed in a few seconds which read:

 _You were a great company._

Touya 'whew'ed. That was a close call! He told himself. Tomoyo smiled when she saw the text. She texted back.

 _Thank you. You were too._

Touya smiled at that. He texted a 'thank you' with which the chat was frozen till a few mins after he reached home. Tomoyo sent a message that she reached. He only texted back 'good. Take care'. The chat ended for good that day.

* * *

Touya was restless. It was Wednesday evening and the clock was showing 8.35 PM. No phone call or message from Tomoyo. Nor did he make any to her. That did a lot of damage to his confidence. He highly doubted if she was interested in him at all. Then there was this 7 years of age gap. Did she even see him as a guy...?!

He picked up his phone and kept staring at it. Then he tossed it away on his bed. He simply can't make a move and give her the wrong idea! He would never do a thing that could give her the wrong idea! That would ruin the impression! He let out a frustrated sigh and plopped on his bed, his gaze fixed emptily on the ceiling.

The next evening, at 3.37 PM he found himself pulling over his car in the parking area of the school he graduated from. He admitted to himself that he had to see her, come what may. He entered the campus and started walking towards his sister's class. He knew which class his sister was in and he remembered which part of the building, the senior high classrooms were. He probably wasn't late because the class would have ended only by 3.30 PM. The students wouldn't have left the campus yet. And he kept his eyes open on all the students those were exiting, on his way to the classroom.

He finally reached the classroom. There were a few students still in, talking with their friends, packing books etc., Sakura wasn't there obviously because she had an 'on duty' assignment outside school. That was the primary reason that gave him the courage to sneak in and try meeting with Tomoyo, in his sister's absence.

There was no Tomoyo. Surely she wouldn't have left that early. Touya was confused. He went to the gym; then to the music room; then the library; the playground... No sign of the girl. It was 4.30 PM already. Most of the students have already left.

Fate was cruel. Was it 'The end' between them...? Touya's confusion turned into disappointment during his drive back. He started imagining his life becoming normal as always and without Tomoyo. His face grimaced at the thought. He didn't like the idea at all. He pulled his car over in his house's garage, went to his doorstep and pressed the bell.

His father was there to greet him but with a little surprise.

"Where did you run off too?"

Touya realized that he was in such a hurry that he forgot to inform his dad. Not that he'd admit the truth. But he would have made up something believable.

"Sorry, dad. I forgot. It was..." Touya drawled as he entered the house and plopped on the couch with a loud sigh. "...I had an urgent business"

"You were just a minute too late"

Before the confused lad could look up at the elder and meet him in the eye, his gaze fell on a small box.

"Tomoyo came and gave you-US this"

Touya's heart skipped a beat. He tried to compose himself so that his tone shouldn't sound as surprised as he was.

"Tomoyo came?" He asked.

"Yep. We had a nice chat for about forty - forty five minutes. Then she said it was getting late and she left with her bodyguards in her fancy car".

Without looking up, he grabbed the box and opened it.

"Cupcakes...?" Touya muttered. It took him a moment to recollect a lost memory. _I do remember telling her that I like cupcakes... Especially the chocolate flavoured ones_... They were all of chocolate flavours.

"She told me that she made a 'few' which she thought she could share with us"

 _Dammit! I missed her!_

The elder Kinomoto didn't fail to notice the disappointment on his son's face.

"That's very thoughtful of her. We'll have them for dessert" Touya said as if unaffected and left to his room.

"Dammit! She was here all along when I was at school searching for her" Touya mumbled to himself. If only he had known she would come, he would never have left! And what was she doing here with those cupcakes and chitcatting with his father, leaving school right after it was over for the day...? Especially when she knew Sakura wouldn't be there at home...? But Sakura knew that Touya was working from home that day. Could she have told Tomoyo about it...? So, did Tomoyo come to the house and wait just to see him...? She did bake and bring his favourite cupcakes...! Why else would she have a forty five minute long small talk with his father...? The series of events started to give him undue hopes that both excited and worried him. He was worried that he was letting his imagination get the better of him. There is only one way to put an end to this.

He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. She attended the call in a few seconds.

"Um-hi"

"Touya...!? Hi"

"Thanks...for the cupcakes"

Tomoyo chuckled. "You're welcome. How were they?" Tell me you loved them and you wanna make it up to me with another date...

"I didn't have them yet. But I know they'd be fantastic"

Although a bit disappointed, Tomoyo let her lips stretch into a big smile as she blushed.

"I made a few which-"

"You thought you could share with us. Dad told me"

Tomoyo bit her lower lip as she blushed again _. I wanted to see you and give you another reason to take me out... But you weren't there when I came... I waited a bit for you to come back but you never came..._

"Um..." _I came to your school to see you but you weren't there. I searched for you everywhere. Never thought you'd be at my house all along. But I can't tell you this and give you the wrong idea. 'Cause I've to pretend to be cool around you..._

Several seconds ticked away in mutual silence after which Tomoyo decided to break it.

"Should I hang up?"

"Huh?! Er...yeah" _NO! Not yet!_

"Bye"

"Wait! Ugh..." _This is your last chance! Just ask her out_!

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked as her tone betrayed her eagerness.

"I'll...let you know about the cupcakes" _Damn you, idiot!_

"Huh?! Yeah. Sure"

"Bye"

"Bye"

 _Damn you!_ Touya cursed himself as he raked his scalp with his long fingers. But truth be told, he had no idea now to ask her out just like that. At least the previous times, he used his infamous 'making up for baking' technique. But he can't apply the same again. That would be so lame and fake. But he had to meet her again.

* * *

 **Pls be honest! Was that too slow or boring...? Wil try making it more interesting in the upcoming chapters...**

 **Pls drop a review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! Thank you very much for reviewing and following this fic so far. Here's the next chapter. I've made it super long just to make up for my late update.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hi Tomoyo!"

"Hey Sakura. You look Happy today"

"Yes! And your cupcakes were delicious! We all loved them! Especially Touya!"

 _Yeah I know. He texted me. But never said anything about 'making up' for it..._ Tomoyo's mind voiced in disappointment as she said, "Thank you"

"Hey! Guess what! My brother said he'd take us to the beach this weekend. He invited you and guess the unthinkable! He invited Syaoran too! My brother actually invited Syaoran! Can you believe that?!" Sakura said in excitement.

Tomoyo was surprised as Sakura but for a different reason. Her intuition told her that it was Touya's plan to rope her in and still not seem suspicious. And Sakura, being the dense lass that she is, would never notice it, when Syaoran was invited too. She hoped that she didn't blush as she felt she did.

"So what do you say? You're in?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Now lemme talk to Syaoran. He might throw a fit but I'll somehow convince him"

Tomoyo sighed in contentment as her friend drifted off towards her boyfriend.

She knew she was going to look forward to the weekend.

Sunday did come after a long wait.

* * *

Touya was the first to get ready in the family. It took a bit for Sakura to pick the right set of swimsuit. They were to pick Syaoran and Tomoyo on the way. Touya was driving and his father took the front seat. The back seat was reserved for the teens. After picking up Syaoran he drove in the direction of Tomoyo's bungalow. She was already waiting outside for them to pick her up.

She was dressed in a pretty, knee-length sundress of turquoise color which had prints of big flowers of pale yellow. Sakura went wide-eyed and complimented her friend on her choice of attire and how perfectly suited her. Even Syaoran and Mr. Kinamoto noticed it and nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breathe in, Tomoyo wished Touya a good morning. Much to her disappointment, Touya made not more than a random glance at her and that too for a split second when he nodded in approval and muttered "'Morning" to her open greeting.

 _He didn't even smile at me. Why is he upset...? Did I do something wrong...?_ Tomoyo's mind was eating her all the way to the beach. Sakura was the one to talk most of the time, although Tomoyo, Syaoran and Fujutaka had their own share of participation.

Upon reaching the beach, the girls quickly changed to their swimsuits. Touya, who had planned to peacefully check Tomoyo out in that pretty dress she was wearing right after they reached the beach, was disappointed. He cursed himself that he should have had at least one proper glance at her. He was even more tempted when the rest of the gang was complimenting her beauty in that dress. But he knew that no matter how hard he'd tried, his facial expression would have betrayed his feelings, even to his dense sister. So he had no choice but to avoid her when his family was around.

But he was surely surprised to find Tomoyo clad in quite a conservative swimsuit which covered the girl from her shoulders to knee, unlike his sister's which was akin to a bikini. Why would she wear such a conservative swimsuit...? A part of him told him that she did it because of his odd behavior back at the carnival when those guys were checking her out. That made him guilty again. He wasn't a conservative guy at all! It was only Tomoyo who caused him to act weird and may be ' _a bit_ ' possessive. If what he felt was true, he knew he didn't deserve such consideration from Tomoyo.

Sakura invited everyone to play beach volleyball. His father excused himself to a book he brought. He simply settled on a beach mat, under an umbrella.

Touya and Tomoyo were on one team while Sakura and Syaoran were on the other. Owing to their heights, Tomoyo took care of the front while Touya took charge at the back. They had such fun during the play. They were almost on a tie but Touya's team won by a wrong serve by Sakura.

That didn't leave Sakura's team disappointed. The gang went for a swim. Kero was hiding himself inside the picnic basket brought by Tomoyo, eating his favourite cake.

After the swim, they all sat together and had the sandwiches, fruits, chips and cakes they brought. Touya stole Sakura's share of cake again and the lass was shooting fiery verbal attacks on her brother. Touya didn't seem to care. He looked as if he was enjoying the whole thing. Tomoyo was really amused but she tried pacifying her friend again.

Then Sakura and Tomoyo together started to build a sandcastle. Both the guys had no choice but just watch them building it apart from giving occasional comments on the architecture. They weren't really interested in the pastime. It was already evening when Fujitaka called them all to get ready for an early dinner at the restaurant.

Touya's heart celebrated that Tomoyo was wearing the Sundress again. As Fujitaka sat at the head of the table, Sakura and Syaoran sat together on one side. It was his luck that Tomoyo sat right next to him on the other side. If he was wary enough, he could sneak glances at the pretty lass as much as fate allowed him to. He was stealthily checking her out at every opportunity he got. She was as perfect as a divine painting...or may be a celestial sculpture that can come alive at it's choice. She was God's perfect creation!

He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was. But he would never say that. It was only after the dinner when he realized that they hardly spoke with each other. He was such a fool. This whole beach thing was only to lure Tomoyo in so that it could have been a date for them both. But he didn't even end up asking her out. What was he going to do?

Fujutaka said that it was about time they got back home. With that the two couples silently regretted the fast-paced closure of the fun-filled day. While the rest of the gang walked ahead, Tomoyo ended up beside Touya. They were not slow walkers. It was probably their scheme to be able to be alone and walk together.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had so much fun" said Tomoyo.

"I had too. But you do know you didn't have to thank me, Daidouji. You're family"

Tomoyo's beautiful eyes went wide with his statement. She was touched.

"Thank you" was all she could muster up.

Touya a made a gentle smile, the kind of smile he'd make for someone he considered special.

 _Such an infectious smile...!_ Tomoyo wondered with blush but managed to smile back.

 _Tomoyo, I want to ask you out. But I seriously don't know how to. I really like you. Hell! 'Like' is such a shallow word. It doesn't tell you anything about how I feel about you..._ Touya was talking inside his mind.

 _Touya, for an instant, I thought you planned this beach trip for us! I'm such a fool! Why would you feel anything for your little sister's best friend, especially a girl much younger than you? Touya, please... Please stop calling me over like this... It hurts a lot to have fresh hopes only to be crushed without mercy!_ Tomoyo's mind voiced.

They joined the others in the car and Touya drive their way home.

* * *

It was the following Wednesday when he gathered up the courage to get to the place he just did after deciding to leave office early and work from home. The clock showed 3.05 PM. He was early this time. He decided to wait outside the block in which his sister's classroom was. Any student exiting the building should only be coming out of the entrance at which he was standing. He informed his father over phone that he'd be going to his old school to meet his teachers and that he'd be home around 4.30 types, just in case he happened to have any visitor, which would only be Tomoyo that too was very unlikely as he'd catch her right away after the school bell rang. His father was home that day as he had to work on his project in peace.

During the waiting time, he was sitting and working on his laptop so that he wouldn't delay the report that was due that day. He, perchance, was so intent in his work that only the bell's ringing alerted him about the quick passage of time. He click the send button for mailing his report to his boss and swiftly shut his laptop, ejecting the datacard he used for Internet. He grabbed his laptop shoulderbag and flung it on his shoulder.

 _Now to catch up with Tomoyo without getting caught by Sakura..._ Sakura had cheerleading practice after school, so he was sure that he wouldn't find his sister anywhere near Tomoyo. Just as he thought his sister was one of the first few to exit the building who was almost running towards the gym. In another minute Syaoran came out. He sighed in relief that he escaped the sight of the two. Finally, Tomoyo did come out making his heart leap. Before he could make a move, he found a tall guy walking next to her. Touya hid himself behind the corner of the wall. He heard the boy say, "Hey, Tomoyo. Can-can I talk to you for a sec?"

 _NO YOU CAN'T!_ Touya's mind growled.

"Ah! Ok" said Tomoyo, much to his disappointment.

From the duo's chatting, Touya realized that the both already knew each other. He was surprised. _Daidouji has guy friends apart from that brat and that Yamazaki kid...?!_

The guy led her to the open area behind the playground where there was a metallic seat to sit. The boy strategically chose the place because it was deserted and human population was close to zero. As much as disgusted as he felt at himself for stalking them, he was annoyed at how things were developing. As the couple was so into their small talk that they missed Touya following them at a distance and finally hiding himself behind a tree which was behind the seat. He finally noticed how good-looking the boy was. He looked athletic enough to attract a small group of girls at school. His hair was long that it almost touched his shoulders. Must have been a while since he had a haircut. His ears were pierced and Touya hated to admit it but he looked what girls would call being "hot". Touya he was beginning to hate the boy for no apparent reason.

The Juno sat on the seat stretching his arms across the top.

"Have a seat" he invited.

Tomoyo hesitated for some reason.

Juno chuckled, "What's with you, today? It's not like we're sitting together for the first time"

Okay. Touya DECIDED that he was going to hate him for good if he happened to be so close to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded and sat beside him keeping half a feet distance, which she felt was too small, all of a sudden.

Breeze started to pick up, brushing across the thick hair of Juno and Tomoyo. Touya could see Tomoyo's hair brushing on Juno's arm which was behind her back, resting at the seat's head. He was seething on the inside.

"Tomoyo, what do you plan to do after school?"

"...As in today...? Well I do have math homework-"

Juno chuckled and said, "Not that, silly! I meant, after you graduate from school"

That was a good question, Touya felt, because he wanted to know that about her, himself.

"Oh that... I wish to make a career as a singer. I'd like to go to the music school in Tokyo and fine tune my skill sets in playing musical instruments too"

Juno smiled at her in admiration and said, "What about your mother's toy making company...?"

"Hm..." Tomoyo paused as she mulled over the question, "My mother did ask me if I was interested in the business so that I can take charge of her company after doing an MBA in Harvard. But I was honest about my wishes and aspirations about taking music and singing for a career because she insisted that I should be. She wasn't surprised though. She probably saw that coming in me. She was glad that I chose something I love"

"So you chose something you love" he repeated.

"Yeah"

He turned his head, breaking eye contact towards the playground before him as he muttered, "Something you love..."

"..." Tomoyo was silent as she didn't know what to make out of his reaction.

"Tomoyo, is singing the only thing you love...?" he turned his head towards her to meet her in the eye.

Tomoyo blinked. Did he find out? Was she that readable? How did he notice the change in her...?!

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

Juno said, "Tomoyo, lemme be honest with you. I hate playing pointless games with words and beating around the bush. I'm a pretty straight forward guy".

Juno paused for a second before he took a deep breath and went on, "I have something that I love...a lot! Ever since I transferred to this school last summer. And that is you..."

Tomoyo gasped and went wide-eyed which only tempted the boy to have his way with her as he desired.

"I love you, Tomoyo. Ever since I laid my eyes on you..."

Tomoyo hoped that she didn't blush as furiously as she thought she did. It'd be so embarrassing! As for a Touya he hoped that he wasn't as furious as he thought he did. It would only imply that he's fallen in love with Tomoyo.

Before Touya and Tomoyo could realize anything, Juno circled her small shoulders with his right arm and his left hand was on the softness of her right cheek. His face was only inches apart from hers and his eyes were half-closed as his thumb was enjoying the tenderness of her full, pink lips. Tomoyo was too shocked to react. It was that moment when both lips were to meet when Touya snapped.

"What's going on?!"

That startled both the kids.

Tomoyo gasped, "Touya!". How embarrassing could this day get!? And he was going to misunderstand her with Juno!

"What do you think you're doing?!" said Touya as he stood facing the boy, right beside Tomoyo.

The boy got defensive, "Who're you?!"

"I..." Touya's tone dropped. He wasn't prepared for the question. He turned to meet Tomoyo's eyes which somehow gave him the courage to say, "She's going out with me. We're dating"

"What?!" said Juno in disbelief. He looked at Tomoyo for answer. Her silent nod only confirmed the statements.

"I don't believe this! Tomoyo...? My Tomoyo's dating someone...?!"

"I suppose I just demonstrated to you that she's not yours" said Touya impatiently.

"May be...But it's not like she'll never be. This war isn't over yet" said he with a fiery glare at Touya before he ran away from the spot.

Moments later, Tomoyo was the one to break the silence.

"Thanks"

Touya raised his brows as he looked in her direction.

"back there" she said, hinting the danger she was in minutes ago. "I never thought Juno would behave the way he did! He's always been nice to me in the classroom and outside. I wasn't prepared"

"Oh. About that. Why are you so careless around guys like that?!" Touya asked angrily. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry at her as he didn't have any right to. After all, he was only her best friend's brother. But he couldn't help the emotional outburst at the reminder of the scary incident. Her kiss was almost stolen!

"But-But how would I know-"

Touya interrupted by saying, "Can't you figure out a guy's intention when he's around you? Hell! I could guess what his intention was, when he asked you to sit with him!" _Oops! Did I just-_

"But-hey! How'd you...?" Tomoyo's voice trialed off before she continued, "When did you come...? Why did you come to school in the first place?!"

Touya gulped. His tone went down as he said, "I... I've come to meet some of my old teachers. I promised them I would when I come to Tomoeda" There... But that did not explain how he got where he was standing. Tomoyo was a patient girl. She waited for him to continue.

"I... I-I just thought I could come to the playground before I meet them... Got a bit nostalgic...Was just having a leisurely walk, but then, I saw you and that guy, at a distance, as he sat and asked you to sit with him. I could figure out from his gestures. I made my way to you to say a 'hi' before it all happened"

 _Never said such a long lie before..._ Touya avoided eye contact the whole time he was explaining. No way he could lie when he sees those deep, dark amethyst oceans.

Tomoyo smiled warmly at him. She was very happy to have him rescue her the way he did. She didn't regret the incident one bit, simply because it had Touya rescuing her. And he actually said that they were dating, didn't he?! Wow! It's better than all of her daydreams!

"Th-that's not the point here! You've to be more careful, Daidouji. Try to understand. I can't be with you all the time, to protect you. You'll have to learn to protect yourself when I'm not around"

Tomoyo was touched. He was talking like a boyfriend. Where did he learn to speak like that?! From what she knew from Sakura, he never dated anyone after his breakup with Miss Mizuki.

She blushed and nodded with smile, "Yes"

Touya was stunned. That was a beautiful smile. It pierced through his heart and it was aching in want.

"Daidouji" Touya had to tell what he had come for. Especially, when he realized that he had competition. He had to have her before some hot teenage boy stole her away.

"About what I said back there..." he paused for a moment and went on, "about us... Are you mad?"

Tomoyo looked surprised. "Why would I be?"

"We-ll..." Touya drawled. That was pretty embarrassing. He was making something close to confession that too, to a seventeen year old teen. "You know, about what I said about our..." Touya was pointing his fingers at her and him.

He gulped _, Man! This is really hard! Am I blushing! Jeez! So embarrassing!_

He sighed and shrugged, "Well, if you are then I apologize"

"I'm not mad" came a prompt answer.

"Eh...?"

"And you don't have to apologize unless you didn't mean what you said"

"Eh...?!" to say that Touya was surprised was an understatement.

"What...does that mean?" He asked her.

Tomoyo pointed her temple with her forefinger and said with a playful smirk, "Think". Then she turned to leave saying a quick "Bye".

Touya blinked. _"You don't have to apologize unless you didn't mean what you said"_

"Hey wait! Daidouji!" said Touya as he grabbed her hand.

"Ah!" That surprised Tomoyo.

Touya smirked. "It took me a minute though. You have a way with words"

Tomoyo smiled with a blush.

"Hey"

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Tomoyo eyes went wide and jaws dropped. She was holding her breath unbeknownst to herself.

"Daidouji?" said Touya as he gently shook her shoulders.

She snapped out of it and realized that this was not one of her daydreams again.

"You don't have to answer now. Take you time to think and tell. And... If you don't want to, then just forget that I even asked"

"Yes"

Touya smiled and said, "Let's get you to the entrance. Your driver will be wait-"

"The answer is yes"

"Wait what?!" Touya turned and Tomoyo held his complete attention.

Tomoyo was wearing her blushy smile.

"Are...you...sure...?" Touya dragged. He didn't expect her to accept right away.

"Mmhm!" Tomoyo nodded excitedly.

"Wow. So we're official then" Touya said in surprise, trying to let the fact sink in.

Tomoyo held her hands together and said excitedly, "Absolutely!"

Touya smiled his sweet smile at her as he escorted her to the entrance.

As he saw her at a distance, being surrounded by her bodyguards and boarding the vehicle, he was letting his relationship status sink in across his being.

He got into his car excitedly and drove is way back home. The sky way bright and clear. Birds were chirping in joy and flowers were blooming with life. There was no traffic all the way home.

"Hi dad! How's your project work going?" He greeted and inquired his father with full of energy, surprising the elder man.

"So far, so good. You look happy today. Did your meeting go as planned?"

"It went well" He said as he swiftly climbed up two steps on stairs at once.

"Better than expected" Fujitaka heard his son say from upstairs.

"Well, that's good" mumbled a confused Fujitaka. He knew that something was amiss because his son was unusually cheerful.

Touya got inside his room, locked himself up and climbed his bed.

He took out his cell phone which pinged *PING*

It was Tomoyo. He smiled as he opened the text.

 _Reached home safely_

He texted back.

 _Good. Was about to call you._

His phone started ringing the next minute and it was her again. He attended the call

"Woah...That was pretty fast"

Tomoyo giggled, "You did want to talk, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't have the chance to ask you out on a date" he said with a smirk.

"About time" she said teasingly.

Touya eyes went wide. He teased back with a smirk, "Sorry. Didn't know you were that desperate"

Tomoyo gasped and said with a blush, "I am NOT desperate!"

Touya made a light-hearted laughter, which Tomoyo thought was the best music she heard in years.

"Ok, listen. Are you free this weekend?"

"... Yes. What do you have in mind?"

"Snowbowling"

"Snowbowling" Tomoyo repeated. She didn't know Touya was interested in such indoor sports.

"Morning at 11. Then lunch at a restaurant of your choice. Then movies, like the last time. Then a walk in the park in the evening followed by fine dining at a place of my choice"

"Wow... So much in one day!"

"Well it is out first official date. So block either Saturday or Sunday for this"

Tomoyo blinked twice. He was so into this and she was so happy. "I'm in" was all she could manage to say.

"Good"

Then they chatted a bit exchanging their experiences at school and work that day. Then they hung up.

Touya was beginning to feel content; happy; excited about his brand new lovelife.

 _It's not like she'll never be. This war isn't over yet_

The sudden remembrance of his little rival ruined his happiness and mental peace. His conscience tried to pacifying by arguing that Tomoyo was already his since she agreed to date him. That must mean that she liked him didn't it? But the logical part of him warned him that the teenage boy was the same class as her. He'd be around her most of her wakeful hours while Touya could meet her only on weekends. It was highly likely that the boy would use his closeness with Tomoyo and try stealing her. He did challenge him back there, didn't he?

Touya thought about what would have happened if he didn't go to school that day. The boy would have stolen her kiss and who knew how'd Tomoyo have taken it all...? She would have gotten infatuated with him after the physical intimacy. After all, she was a teen!

The trail of thoughts his mind ran into got him disgusted. He should stop worrying about the boy and feeling insecure about his relationship with Tomoyo. He had to look forward to his new life with Tomoyo as his girlfriend.

* * *

 **So...? How was is...? Did you like it...?**

 **Please leave a review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! Thank you for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting!**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

"'Morning, Tomoyo"

Upon hearing the familiar voice Tomoyo turned around. As much as awkward as she felt, she was good enough in hiding the feeling.

"Good Morning, Juno"

The lad shifted his legs in discomfort. Scratching his head, he started with a faint blush on his face, "I'm sorry about yesterday... I didn't know you're already seeing someone"

 _Neither did I..._ Tomoyo told herself. "That didn't explain your behavior with me-"

Juno cringed in embarrassment and quickly interrupted her, "I'm ugh... sorry about that too. I couldn't stop myself-I-I-you were so irresistible! I mean it's so hard for a guy to...you know!" He struggled in explaining himself which ended in a miserable failure not to mentioned his reddened face. He sighed, "I'm sorry. There won't be a next time. I promise!"

"..." Tomoyo kept gazing at him. Although she didn't say a word, Juno knew that she was not mad at him.

"Will you forgive me, Tomoyo?" he asked with a serene smile, looking straight into her eyes. That somehow restored the trust she had in him. She smiled back and nodded with a "Hm"

That brought a smile on his face. He was relieved. Then they both walked together, chatting all the way up their classroom.

* * *

Touya spent the rest of the week waiting for the weekend, apart from the daily text messages and a couple of phone calls he made. They never texted or chatted very much. As it was new for them to be in the relationship, their pace was pretty slow. But even little felt great for the both of them. They were to meet on Saturday which finally came.

Touya woke up early and helped his father with breakfast. After having the breakfast with her family Sakura rushed to her room to get ready. She had a date with Syaoran. They were to go to the carnival. He lied to his father that he was to meet his friends from high school. His father did sense an ounce of falsehood in his son, as he could feel that he was hiding something. But he decided to respect his son's privacy and let it pass. His son was upto something he couldn't share with his own father. Fujitaka was patient, by nature. Time will give him the answers he deserved.

Touya started getting ready for his own date. He had already decided to wear that white casual shirt he bought from the store with Tomoyo. He smiled as he recalled how Tomoyo's eyes went wide, cheeks blushed and her lips made a small 'o' when she saw him in that shirt. _Would she make the same reaction, today...?_

Touya pulled over his car at the bus stop where he found Tomoyo standing. She had asked him to pick her up there as she didn't want to get caught with Touya at her gate by any of her bodyguards or securities.

She was clad in a knee length white gown taking him by surprise. Tomoyo confirmed his guess as she got into his car and said, "I knew you'd wear this today!"

Touya smiled, "Am I that predictable?"

Tomoyo giggled at that. Then he drove in the direction of the bowling alley.

They had a great time bowling. Touya was good at the sport. Tomoyo was not familiar with it as much as he was. He taught her well that she was able to cope up.

Tomoyo chose McDonald's for having lunch where they had burgers, fries and cola. Touya didn't know that she'd like fast food till then. They went for a movie, the genre being a thriller. They both like to watch thriller films.

After the movie, they both found themselves walking in the park together. Sun was setting, with an orange hue. The birds were chirping and the breeze blew over their faces. Walking side by side felt so good for both of them. Minutes of small talk was followed by silence. They were just walking together and all of a sudden, they became conscious of their physical closeness. Their hands brushed against each other while walking. Tomoyo was hoping that Touya would hold her hand. Touya was too. But, he couldn't bring himself to. Why couldn't he...? Is it because it was only their first official date...?

They were about to turn around a corner and there was nobody around. "Ah!", Tomoyo tripped and was about to fall.

Touya was alarmed and grabbed her upper arm, breaking the fall. Two pairs of eyes were locked in a long gaze and they both realized how good-looking their partners were. Hearts started to beat fast and they both knew that they wouldn't be able to salvage the situation without drowning into this sickeningly sweet feeling.

Sudden desire to taste the lips of the other was trickling into their minds and they knew not how they were to pull it off. Touya was the first to lean few inches forward.

*BARK BARK* came a dog barking at the couple, breaking then from their trance. Its owner brought him along for dog-walking, it seemed. Embarrassed with themselves, they started walking again.

It was already 7 PM, so they started for dinner. As promised, Touya took her to a fine dining restaurant. The place was dimly lit with candles having the typical romantic atmosphere. They had great time together but time flew by so quickly and it was time for Tomoyo to get back home.

Touya pulled over his car at the corner around which Tomoyo had to walk to reach the entrance of her bungalow.

Touya was raking his mind as to what to say to her but Tomoyo touch on his hand which was on the gear pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you so much, Touya! I had a great time" said she, with a tint of redness on her cheeks.

Touya mad his sweet smile and said, "I had fun too but are you going to keep thanking me after every date...?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I'll take it back"

"Yes, please"

Silence fell yet again. It was already dark. The street was deserted. Perfect time for a post date kiss. Touya knew it, but he dared not to venture it out. She was very young. And it was only their first official date. He could not take advantage of her innocence like that.

Tomoyo could feel his silent desire to take their relationship to the next level. She was confused with his hesitation. But she dare not ask him about it. She let it pass for the time being.

"Gotta go before mom gets back home"

Regretting missing the chance he got, Touya nodded, "Yeah. Bye. Will call you once I get back home"

"Sure" she said and hopped out of her car and started walking towards her home. After seeing her entering past the gate, from afar, he started his car.

* * *

Weeks passed as the couple went on a few more dates. As much as close they both grew together, Touya did nothing more than holding hands with her. He never hugged nor kissed her. His hesitation only confused his girlfriend more. She began to doubt whether he liked her. Was he dating her just to deal with his lonely life? May be he lost interest in her after getting to know about her over the weeks. But Touya was unaware of the feeling of insecurity Tomoyo was in.

Then came the days before the New Year festival. Tomoyo was at Sakura's place where Touya was at the dining table, eating dinner with the girls. Fujitaka was away on an official trip. So, Tomoyo offered to cook for the siblings, taking help from them of course. But she had her own selfish intention to spend the evening with her secret boyfriend. They both shared a few careful, calculated glances and smiles when they were sure Sakura was not noticing.

"Hey, Tomoyo! Syaoran and I are going to the New Year fire work festival. You must come with us!"

"And be the third wheel? No way"

"Aw! Come on! It'll be so much fun!"

"Sakura, I'll come to your house on the evening and fix your kimono, hair and makeup. But, tagging along...? No can do"

"But, Tomoyo-Chan! We've always celebrated the new year festival together!"

"Hmm..." Tomoyo was thoughtful. Sakura was right. And it became hard for her to say no if Sakura becomes persistent. She loved her friend very much.

Touya who was apparently away from the girl's chat, cut in, "Why don't you call your other friends too so that Daidouji wouldn't have to do 'third-wheeling'?" although it was his suggestion, his intention was to make his sister invite him.

"Rika-San is with Terada-san. Rika-San told me that they've chosen to spend the New Year festival together and alone. They won't be coming. Chiharu-san has fought with Takashi-san. So I doubt whether they'd patch up by the time of the festival. Naoko-San is going on a trip with family. Ah!" Sakura blurted out in frustration.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about Juno! And he gets along well with you, doesn't he, Tomoyo-chan? I'll invite him"

Tomoyo and Touya were both alarmed and instantly met each other in the eye, at the mention of the boy. Juno was the last guy on earth Touya would want his girlfriend to be with especially on New Year's eve.

"Are you sure? Do you think he'd be in town" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh?!" Sakura blinked.

"Because, if I remember correct, he did mention about visiting his hometown. I'm not sure though" Tomoyo lied spontaneously. Touya could scent the lie, He smiled to himself.

"I see... Too bad" said Sakura. As if reading Touya mind, Sakura turned to see his brother who seemed to be eating without a care in the world.

"Oni-san. Why don't you come with us?"

"No way. Not with you kids. It'd be boring" Touya said in his fake tone of disinterest.

"Aw! Come on! Can't you do this for Tomoyo-chan? It will be your chance to reciprocate her kindness for cooking the fried rice you're gobbling down right now"

Touya swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "If you put it that way..."

"Please! Huh...?! Pretty please!" Sakura was practically begging her brother with crossed arms to the point of making Tomoyo guilty.

"Hmm..." Touya hummed, picking the glass on table and washing his throat with a mouthful of water.

Tomoyo smiled secretly as she saw the tantrums her boyfriend was throwing with his little sister when she knew herself that he had every intention to be with her on New Year eve.

"Okay" said he, earning am enthusiastic 'Yay!' from his sister.

As Sakura was back with her eating regime, Touya who was sitting across the table, opposite Tomoyo got up catching her attention. As he drank the water from his glass, he made a cute, quick wink at her, making her blush without control. She was grateful that her best friend didn't get to see her red face. She was looking forward to the New Year as it was about to give beautiful memories to cherish for life... Or so she thought...

* * *

 **Okay... I know the story's pace is slow... But I had to plan up till this point for the twist which is upcoming in the next chapter... So, keep your fingers crossed and wait for the next update... :)**

 **Please leave a review... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers... Thank you very much for following and favouriting this fiction. And sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Had an exam in June that kept me busy followed by work at office throughout the month... From now on, I should be able to update much quicker...**

 **Enjoy reading...**

* * *

It was the new year eve everybody was waiting for. Touya was obviously the first one to get ready. All he had to do was wear a blue coloured T Shirt and a pair of jeans. He did not want an elaborate ethnic wear for the evening. His girlfriend never expected him to. He could just wear what he felt most comfortable in. He was waiting in the living room for the girls to get ready. He was not surprised to find his sister coming out first, neat and pretty. It was all his Tomoyo's doing. Her perfection reflected on his sister's attire and groomed hair. His chest swelled up in pride.

"Looking very beautiful, my Sakura" said Fujitaka fondly patting her head, making the girl blush. Touya's expression softened at the sight and he smiled.

*DING-DONG*

"Oh! That must be Syaoran!" said Sakura as she rushed to the door. Annoyed beyond words with the very thought of the Li boy's expected expression when he beheld his pretty sister, he made a move in order to beat his sister to the door.

*CLICK-SHUT*

The sound of door opening and shutting from upstairs immediately stopped the man and held him rooted to the ground. There came his girl, standing at the top of the stairs, clad in a blood red kimono with floral patterns of yellow and green all over. Her skin was glowing and flawless making his stomach to churn in frenzy. He felt blood rushing to his face as he drank in every inch of her divine figure. She has taken efforts to look more beautiful than how she normally does by wearing mild makeup accentuating her big amethyst eyes, soft and supple lips and smooth and fair skin. The best part was clearly her wavy hair tied up neatly in a long fishtail braid with small, white flowers tied along with them, adding beauty to the thick, long mass of mane. She probably spent most of her time on Sakura that she must have been left with no time for herself, hence the less elaborate hairstyle. But Touya felt that it suited her the best and he would not have had it in any other way. After all, his girlfriend has always been effortlessly beautiful.

"WOW! Tomoyo chan! You look gorgeous!" said a starry-eyed Sakura, while Li nodded with a smile.

As Tomoyo got down the stairs, Fujitaka who was stunned himself, said, "You look lovely, Daidouji". Then he went on with a chuckle, "Whose heart have you set out to steal….?"

As the girl blushed, Tomoyo's eyes involuntarily stole a mischievous glance at Touya. Touya froze. He quickly tore away his gaze from Tomoyo and looked at the others. They were not looking at him, rather they were all looking at Tomoyo. So, it was just an innocent remark by his father, without any hidden hint. He sure hoped so.

It was about time, so, both couples took leave from the eldest Kinomoto and left. Sakura and Syaoran were walking ahead while the other two were walking behind. They were deliberately slow so that they would not be heard. But they both were silent for no apparent reason. Touya knew he needed to comment on how she looked. Well, it is an unwritten law to appreciate your girlfriend's beauty whenever she is well-dressed especially in a kimono, is it not…? When Touya saw Sakura and Syaoran turning around a corner out of their sight, he grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and made her stop. Tomoyo gasped lightly and met her boyfriend in the eye.

"Let me tell you when I get the chance to" started Touya and said in his deep, husky tone, "You are beautiful beyond words….took my breathe away….I'm a lucky man"

Tomoyo was rendered speechless because Touya seldom expresses his feelings. Blood rushed to her cheeks, making her glow even brighter under the star-studded sky. Then slowly her painted, red lips stretched into a small smile of contentment. Her hand held his and he intertwined his fingers with hers. Touya shot a sweet smile in return as they resumed walking.

Little could he enjoy the moments with his girl, for once they reached their destination, the crowd's attention, especially the guys' was all over his girlfriend. He hated the way they openly gaped at her, their filthy mouth drooling like those of street dogs. He held her hand tighter and shot them all an angry look, a silent warning to stay away from his girl.

When the suspicious Syaoran turned around, Touya quickly pulled back his hand and hid it in his pockets, much to Tomoyo's disappointment. But she could empathize her boyfriend. Their relationship was to remain a secret at least up till she graduates from school, although they would rather not let the cat out of the bag for as long as Touya was ready for settling down.

It was only then Touya noticed Sakura merrily clinging to Syaoran's arm. He hated that, being the over-protective brother that he was. He was extremely suspicious of Syaoran's intentions, especially after he noticed how impressed he looked after seeing his cute sister. He made up his mind not to let them together alone. Tomoyo noted her boyfriend's silent deliberation, but chose to remain silent and help her friend out from her brother's crazy protectiveness.

Although Touya did his best to enjoy his time with Tomoyo, he kept his watchful eye on the relatively younger couple. On the other hand poor Tomoyo did her best to ease the mood of her man. She tried to deviate his attention from her best friend but was not very successful. The fireworks were as fantastic as every other year and for the brief moments all four enjoyed it. Syaoran was clearly smitten with Sakura. He grabbed her hand and they stealthily escaped the crowd. It was too late for Touya to find the younger couple gone, He panicked.

"Where's Sakura?! Did you see Sakura?!" he said to Tomoyo. Without waiting for an answer, he dashed his way out of the crowd and looked around. They were nowhere to be found. Without even looking back, he ran into the woods hoping to find and 'rescue' his sister from her 'perverse' boyfriend.

He was surround only by tall cedar trees. "Sakura!" a worried Touya called. But he did not get any answer.

"Touya!"

Touya turned around to face his girlfriend who was running towards him. She seemed to have followed his pursuit.

 _Holy Sh*t!_ Touya felt bad for abandoning her without a thought. As she closed the distance between them, he found her face flushed by the physical exercise, her chest heaving up and down out of breathe.

"Why did you come?" _Sh*t! What am I saying?!_ Still Touya could not muster up a more polite thing to say.

"Why are you after Sakura?" She answered him with another question. It was the right thing to ask, Because, Touya did not have an answer decent enough to disclose to her.

"I…." he broke eye contact and turned, showing his back to her, "She has to go home…..We have to go home"

"But why? The festival isn't over yet!"

Touya swallowed convulsively, "It's late. She has to-"

"But she's on a date! Can't she spend the evening with her boyfriend just a wee bit longer?!"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid!" Touya raised his voice as he turned around to face her.

"But why? What are you trying to avoid?!"

"…..", Touya bore his glare hard into his girl's confused eyes.

"Why are you trying to avoid the eventuality, Touya?! You do know that Sakura loves Syaoran! And Syaoran loves her all the more! What is wrong with them being together?!"

"You wouldn't understand, Daidouji. They're young. You all are!" Touya bit his tongue. He knew it was high time he kept his mouth shut, especially after seeing the shocked expression on his girlfriend's face. "It's too early for them to….to…for anything!" He fumbled, but Tomoyo completely understood what he meant.

Tomoyo didn't know what to say to that. She muttered, "But-but they're dating-"

"I'm dating too!" Touya said as he pointed his hands at himself, "But I've always kept myself at the safest distance from you. I never laid a hand on you-"

"Who stopped you, Touya?!" interrupted Tomoyo, her voice was musical but her tone showed him that she was hurt.

He sighed. He had to stop it now before this ended up in a huge fight. He licked his lips. He had no idea what to say to her. How was he going to make her understand…?!

She grabbed his hand and demanded in a teary tone, her eyes gathering up tears, "Did I stop you, Touya…? Or am I…. Am I just-"

Touya placed his forefinger on her lips and shook his head in denial. He did not let her complete the sentence for he knew too well what she was about to ask. It would tear him apart just to hear it out from her lips.

"It's not what you think" he said softly, as he wiped away her tears.

"It's just that you're very young"

"But you are too. Twenty four is not an 'old age'" she argued back.

 _Don't say it_ -"I'm an adult. But you're a child" Godammit! _Why did I just say that?!_

Tomoyo froze. She could not believe her ears. Was that how her boyfriend regarded her from the start….?!

"I'm a child" She stated disbelievingly. She broke away from his grip causing his heart to heave down.

"You see me as a child!" she exclaimed, as she started stepping away from him, her face pale in bewilderment.

"….." Touya felt tongue-tied. He knew she was hurt but he had no words to pacify her. What was he to say….?! Was he not honest with her…?

Tomoyo hung her head low, her bangs hiding her teary eyes from his view. "I should have known…." She muttered loud enough for his ears. Before he could react, Tomoyo turned around and ran away. She just left him. He hurt her. He hurt her very badly. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. What he said has made their relationship questionable. It has made his intentions questionable. Her hurt was an obvious outcome and she had every right to be angry with him. The entire episode has made him question himself. What does he really want with Tomoyo…? With their relationship….? If he had thought that he were an adult while Tomoyo was a child, then why was he even dating her…? Was it merely because of the physical attraction….?!

He did not go after her. Because he was confused with himself. He would not be able to pacify her if he had not the clarify himself. He walked his way out of the woods only to find Sakura and Syaoran looking around in confusion. He wordlessly approached them.

"Oni-san! You're back! But where did you go?!" said a worried Sakura.

"You're number was not reachable" said Syaoran as he kept his mobile into his pocket.

"….." Touya chose to remain silent. He was in no mood to give any sort of explanation. But he had one question in mind. As if she read his mind, Sakura said, "Tomoyo-chan called. She said that her mom was worried and sent her drivers and bodyguards to pick her up"

*PING*

At the sound, Sakura took out her mobile and checked her inbox, "It's Tomoyo-chan. She's reached home it seems"

Touya didn't hear his phone pinging but he couldn't help checking his own phone for any notification of call or message from Tomoyo. _None. She's clearly mad…_ thought he.

Touya was silent throughout their walk back home and even Sakura noticed the sudden shift in the mood of her brother. Syaoran left for his own home after leaving Sakura and Touya at their doorstep.

He couldn't wait to get to his room, which seemed forever to reach. He was thankful that his father only posted a generic enquiry to both on how the evening was and had Sakura answering for that.

He plopped on his bed and kept staring at his phone. Should he call her…? May be a text message…? But how was he going to explain….?

Touya cursed under his breathe as to how badly the evening ended. What was going to happen to both after this….?

* * *

 **Okay now that was quite a twist I've inserted there... Hope you liked it...**

 **Please leave a review... ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Readers…. I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter. It was all because of Writer's block. Hope you like this.**

* * *

The next morning, Touya received a mail from his boss on his upcoming project. His new project was in Tomoeda again and it would span for another nine to twelve months. He was not sure whether he had to be happy or sad about it. If things were normal between him and Tomoyo then, this would have been a news to celebrate upon. Speaking of which, how was he to fix the mess he has made in their relationship?!

* * *

It has been three days and Tomoyo got no phone call or message from her man, much to her disappointment. Keeping aside the dilemma she'd be in, in deciding on or against responding to them, the fact that he didn't seem to care enough only seemed to demonstrate how shallow his feelings were for her. It seemed that he was only proving that she was a replaceable entertainment for him. She was hurting so much. But she did not lose hope in him. She knew or more like, she hoped he'd get back to her someday.

As for Touya, he was suffering. Days passed and he only felt worse. He wanted to call and talk to her very badly but he had no idea how he was going to 'fix the mess' he made. He knew that she was a matured girl, beyond her age and that was what he liked about her the most. But he could not help feeling that she was but a mere child physically, if not in mind, whatever he meant by that.

The passage of two weeks only made things more awkward for Touya. It took him immense strength to stop himself from contacting her and one fine day, he gave up. There he was standing behind a tree waiting for Tomoyo to come out after the end of day at school. She did come out wearing that smile he missed seeing so much and much to his horror she was smiling at that Juno brat. His blood ran cold as he stood rooted to the ground that he failed to notice that Juno saw and recognized him.

Juno grabbed Tomoyo's hand and escorted her out of school. Touya hated the fact that she didn't shy away from his touch. He did not feel bad one bit for stalking them and he only found them entering Mcdonalds' for snacks. Touya felt a lump in his throat. The worst he had feared, had happened. The fact that Tomoyo was an adolescent was only proven by the sight in front of him. She, just as his deepest, darkest fear, was a mere adolescent child, looking for attention and love in the opposite sex. So, she went for the one who was willing to give it all to her without reservation. Otherwise, she would not have been able to move on so quickly after the 'break' in the relationship. He could not bear to see them eating, chitchatting and laughing merrily in the restaurant, he just left the next moment.

Another two weeks rolled by at a painful pace. Touya was dying everyday ever since he saw Tomoyo with that brat. His conscience knew that if only he tried, he'd get his girl back but he was not ready to make the move. He was not sure about her. And even if he tried patching up with her, he wouldn't be able to deal with her rejection. It could kill him.

Fujitaka did notice the sullen change in his son's behaviour over the past weeks. He did ask him about it a couple of times but Touya only denied it. He did not persist because, Touya would deal with his personal problems on his own. He always did. If he needed his dad's help, he would come. And he was right.

There was this evening, when the father and son sat together for tea. Touya saw his dad smiling as he slightly shifted his mom's photo frame in place. What surprised him was the twinkle in his dad's eyes when he saw the picture. He seemed as though he saw her in person. Silence prevailed for the first minute which was broken by the younger Kinomoto.

"Dad..."

"Hm…?", Fujitaka hummed.

"You dated someone much younger than you. How hard was it….?"

"Hmm…You do know how your mom and I first met…"

"Yes. Angel from the sky falling into your arms. Love at first sight. I remember" said Touya.

The humour in his statements made the elder Kinomoto smirk. "End of story" said he.

"Eh….?!" Touya didn't get his dad's hint.

"Son, we were in love. Period" said his dad as if that explained everything.

Noting the confusion in his son's expression, Fujitaka said, "The current generation fails to understand that true love is the root for a strong, long-standing relationship. The stronger the root, the better are the chances for the relationship to survive. As simple as that. Without something as basic as that, you guys are complicating a beautiful bond. I pity you all"

Touya was beginning to understand what his dad's point was.

"We both were in love with each other so much that the age gap didn't matter. I courted her till she completed high school. I proposed to her and we got married right after. We were very happy"

Touya nodded in agreement.

"Don't you miss mom…?" _What a stupid question! Why did I even ask that?!_

"Not as much as I used to during the initial years after she passed away"

Touya raised his brows in surprise.

"Because, I realized that she is only physically unavailable. But her spirit is always in and around us at our very home. I could feel her presence wherever I go, whatever I do…. I often speak to her in mind and I somehow know that she can hear me. I could feel what she feels for me and for my kids...I could feel her love every time I breath….I love her….yep!" said Fujitaka with a sigh, a bright smile plastered on his face.

Touya looked at his dad in amazement. His dad was a strong man for having dealt with the loss of his most precious possession and still smile so cheerfully. He had to learn a lesson or two from his dad.

Touya smiled back, "Thanks dad"

"You're always welcome, son"

* * *

"I love her" Touya heard himself say. Yes. It took him while to realize that he has fallen head over heels in love with the long-haired lass. It was Tuesday evening when he had to get ready for the music show at Sakura's high school. Tomoyo was to sing a solo song. The reminder of the girl made his lips stretch into a small smile. After a week-long deliberation, he decided to go to the event. Tomoyo made only a general invitation for Sakura's 'family' to attend, that too, when he was not at home. He felt that she intended the invitation specifically for him to come, although he had his own doubts that he was just imagining things. He mustered up the courage to see his girlfriend and her guy friend together at school. He can't keep shying away from the reality, he had to face it someday.

There he was sitting at the first row next to Sakura on one side and Fujitaka on the other. The curtains fell and there he saw the maiden in a purple, knee-length gown. Her long and thick lustrous hair was curled neatly for the occasion. There was this serenity in her face, grace in her gestures and poise in her conduct that kept reminding him of how he fell in love with her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her fair, long neck. She was wearing the thin silver chain with stone-studded silver flower pendent which he gifted her when they were dating. She purposefully wore it just to throw a hint at him, and he could bet his life on that. His gaze shifted to her face, only to be caught in the eye by Tomoyo. Her eyes twinkled in mischief and his heart jumped at that. She broke the eye-contact and prepared herself to start her solo.

It was a 7-minute long, slow song. It was about a woman suffering alone, waiting for her warrior husband to return home after the war. Touya felt his heart melting and he kept falling in love with her time and again throughout her singing. He loved her so much that it hurt him deeply. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her away. He wanted to take her captive in his arms and not let her go even for an instant. Oh, how much had he pined for her!

Before he knew it, her performance was over, followed by a huge round of applause. And before the curtains fell, much to his horror, he found Juno grabbing her hand for congratulating her. His heart hit rock-bottom and his mind went numb at the sight. He did not want to know how he felt anymore. He couldn't stand the scene for another moment, he just got up and left without even telling anyone.

Sakura, Syaoran, Fujitaka and Sonomi were so ecstatic that they did not notice Touya's absence. They found Tomoyo in her artist's changing room near the backstage.

"You were fantastic, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura as she threw herself at her, making the singer giggle.

"You did great" said Sonomi.

"That was a splendid performance, Daidouji. You have a great voice and your music was flawless" Fujitaka showered praises on Tomoyo making her blush.

"That was awesome, Tomoyo-chan" said Syaoran.

Tomoyo's other classmates followed and it was raining praises on the girl.

When it was about time for them to leave, Tomoyo said, "Mom, I need to change, plus, I have to thank my class teachers for supporting me. Please let the car wait outside. I shall come home in an hour"

"Very well then, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be leaving now. Please call the driver once you start" said Sonomi before leaving. When everyone left, leaving her room to herself, Tomoyo shut the door and locked on the inside.

Tomoyo sighed out loud. "Everybody left. You can come out now" she said as she turned around to face the unexpected guest.

Upon hearing her assurance, Touya's head perked out from behind the cupboard. Having double checked with his own brown eyes, he came out of his hiding place.

"*WHEW* I had almost thought, I'd be caught!" he sighed.

"Pfft" Tomoyo suppressed a giggle.

"So where was I…? Oh yeah! I was about to apologize to you before I was rudely interrupted by our family…..and your classmates"

*GIGGLES* Tomoyo could not help the happy giggle this time, especially after hearing him saying about him apologizing to her.

"I'm ugh….Sorry…." Touya drew a deep breathe and started in a determined voice, "I don't see you as a child anymore. Nor do our age gap matter to me anymore. You're my equal. All I know is that you're very important to me….like mom, dad and Sakura….that you and I are meant to be…. That I love you….For who you are and for what you are…. This is the last straw, _Tomoyo_. I'm not letting you go. You're forever mine"

Tomoyo's eyes were welled up with tears. She could not believe her ears. Was she dreaming again?! Was it really her enigmatic Touya making such an honest confession?! And for the first time, he called her by her maiden name! She ran towards him and threw herself at him. Touya instantly took her in the tight embrace he had been constantly daydreaming to make every day.

"I knew this day would come! I was sure of it! I was waiting for you to get back to me, Touya! I missed you so much!" said Tomoyo tearfully.

"I missed you too" he muttered into her ear as he patted her hair.

"Then why didn't you call or even message me?!" she demanded.

"Eh….?! You surely wouldn't have responded to that" Touya countered.

Her boyfriend was right and she knew it. But she was persistent, "How would you know unless you try?"

 _Uh-Oh…_ Touya knew there was another fight brewing to ruin their happiness. He fixed his gaze on his girlfriend's face wearing that apprehensive expression. His lips stretched into a smile that made Tomoyo's heart skip a beat.

"I just do" he muttered gruffly as his hand held her jawline firmly. Tomoyo gasped as she felt her mouth closed by Touya's. Tomoyo's lips were as soft, full and sweet as he had imagined. He sucked her lips gently and was impressed with how well his girlfriend was able to return the favour, although inexperienced. Tomoyo felt strong arms wrapping around her thin frame, leaving no space for air between their bodies. Her head was spinning and her heart was thumping hard against her chest as was Touya's. Touya's lips were getting a lot less gentle than how they were when they started the lip-lock, enticing sweet moans from his partner's mouth. He was so much in love with the girl he was kissing and good Lord! The kiss was turning out way better than his wildest dreams! His mind was drowning in passion and his hands were beginning to refuse to stay put within the territory of decency any longer.

*THUD*

Two pairs of eyes snapped open only to realize that they both have moved to the door and slammed on it during their little adventure. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily against each other's faces.

Moments after catching the breathe they both deprived each other of, Touya reluctantly released his hold on her and stepped back looking into the glowing face of his girl, flushed with their 'exercise'.

"Our folks will be waiting. We're gonna be late" said he. Tomoyo smiled and nodded in agreement. Touya was the first to leave the room and join his dad and sister. He left the school driving the car home. After a few minutes, Tomoyo came out and boarded her car.

That was quite an eventful evening for the couple. It was that evening when they realized that they were never to part and were meant to be together forever. But then again, what about Tomoyo's mother….? How would she allow the relationship….? The couple was well aware of the danger they were in, for Sonomi would go to any extent, if it is about her beloved daughter. As much as her happy as she was being with Touya, she secretly harboured the fear for Touya's career and life. Surely Sonomi would not hurt a hair of her beloved cousin's children but then again, her resentment for Fujitaka and the fate that befell his bride could make her do the unthinkable.

* * *

 **How was it….? Please leave a review….**


End file.
